


Shapeshifting Mission

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Spy, Background Relationships, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spies, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: When word of an antidote for an illness being hidden away rises, Daichi, Bokuto, and Daishou’s current mission changes. Their new objective: Retrieve the life saving antidote.However, they happen to run into a group of shapeshifters, whose target is the same as theirs.One of them will get it in the end, because an alliance....doesn’t come into question.Creature- Shape-Shifter





	Shapeshifting Mission

“When are they finally going to play something good?” 

“We’re at a charity concert, Bokuto. Not a rock concert.”

“They could at least play something more up-beat. This is boring.” Bokuto Kotarou groaned, leaning his chin into his propped up hand with a pout. Daishou Suguru rolled his eyes while Sawamura Daichi took a look at their surroundings.

“We all know this isn’t a real ‘charity’ event. Yoshiteru says it is, but we know that he’ll keep all the money to himself.” Daichi said, turning his head away from the current performances. 

“Greedy bastard.” Daishou hissed. “And everyone in this damn room is a fool for not realizing that.”

“With a personality like Yoshiteru’s, you’d be fooled too if you didn’t know how disgusting of a person he really is.” Daichi countered, looking around the ballroom once again.

As much as Daishou didn’t want to agree with him, Daichi was right. Yoshiteru was known for being a charmer and a fantastic actor; pretending to care about raising money for charity. But after some digging, it turned out that not a single penny had ever been given to any of the charities that he had claimed to have raised money for. Millions of dollars were being withheld and kept for his own greedy self.

Bokuto sighed and leaned back against his chair. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“That’s why he needs to be taken down.” Daishou added, his partners nodding in agreement. 

“Oi, I hope you nerds aren’t drunk off cheap champagne.” A sudden voice rang through their earpieces.

“Drinking during a job is against the rules, cat. But you wouldn’t know that since you don’t know what the rules are.” Daishou almost sneered in mockery.

“For your information, snake, I helped establishing those. So I, in fact, do know what the rules are.” Kuroo responded in a matter of fact voice. “But do I always follow them? That’s a different story.”

“What do you have for us, Kuroo?” Daichi asked, stepping in just before they could start their usual bickering.

“We’ve got a couple of things. Kitten and I managed to find a route for you all to his office. That’s where his laptop, with all his banking history on it, will be and that’ll prove that he hasn’t been donating any of the money.” Kuroo Tetsurou responded, typing on his computer. “Sending you the map to all your watches as I’m speaking.”

Everyone looked down at their watches to see the map being downloaded. Daichi pulled it up when it had finished, showing a direct path to Yoshiteru’s office.

“Map recieved. Is our path cleared?” Bokuto asked.

“No, but the guards are changing in about fifteen minutes. When that happens, you’ll have a short window of time.” 

“Not unless we spook them with a snake.” Daishou chuckled as he opened his blazer and a little sneak poked her head out.

“I was hoping you would bring Nagini.” Kuroo smirked. “That’ll do.” 

“Should we start getting ready to head into that direction?” Daichi asked, looking at the time.

“There’s one more thing.” Came the voice of Kozume Kenma. 

“Go ahead, Kenma.”

“Have you guys heard the rumor that he has an antidote for some kind of disease?” Kenma asked. The three men looked at each other. Daishou shrugged and Daichi raised an eyebrow.

Bokuto spoke up. “I think I heard something about that. Why?”

“The rumor is true. While we were scanning his room, we found a safe and scanned that to see what was inside. Inside seems to be said antidote.” Kenma explained.

“Are you sure, Kenma?” Bokuto asked.

“We’re positive.” Kuroo answered in a serious tone. 

“My dislike for this guy is going down by the milliseconds.” Daishou said, narrowing his eyes.

“We have to get that antidote. Who knows what kind of diseases it can cure.” Daichi said as the other two nodded.

“We’ll be on the lookout for you three. Good luck.”

* * *

"Didn’t Kuroo say that there would be guards here?” Bokuto asked as the group walked into a hallway.

A hallway that was supposed to have two guards stationed in it, but they couldn’t spot anyone. They were early and Daishou was ready to release Nagini, but it didn’t look like she’d be needed. 

“I don’t like this.” Daishou said, Nagini tilting her head to the side up to her human.

“Kuroo, what’s going on?” Daichi asked.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Kuroo answered. The spies all hearing the sound of frantic typing. “The cameras went black as someone was appearing in frame and when it came back, the guards were gone.”

“Did Ushijima send Tendou and forgot to tell us?” Bokuto asked, referring to the head of the spy agency, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“Tendou is on a mission in Dubai together with Kawanishi.” Kenma answered. 

“Wakatoshi hasn’t told us about sending anyone. I’m sending a message to him now.” Kuroo stopped typing and picked up his phone. 

“We’re on alert, Kuroo.” Daichi said as the spies pulled out their weapons, facing away from each other so their back were covered. 

It seemed like hours for the message to come in, but only a few minutes later did Kuroo receive the response. 

_ [Bosshijima]: I only sent Sawamura, Bokuto and Daishou.  _

“...shit. Guys, be careful. You aren’t alone. Kitten, any progress?”

“None, it’s like the cameras were cut off. I’m checking the camera room right now.” Kenma responded, growing concerned about the situation. 

“What should we do, Daichi? Do we stay or move?” Bokuto asked as he turned towards his leader.

“We need to move fast before the concert ends and we’re caught.” Daishou added. Daichi had to make a decision, would they move ahead without knowing what would be waiting for them there? Or should they stay here with the risk of being caught? It was moments like these that made Daichi question himself why he’d been picked as the leader. While he’d rather be on the safe side and stay, Daishou was right. They had to move before the concert ended. 

“...Kuroo, be our eyes. We’re moving forward.” Daichi called out, clasping his fingers tightly around his gun as they started to move.

“OI! WE DON’T KNOW WHAT’S AHEAD!” Kuroo exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the keyboard.

“The concert is going to end soon and if we don’t move, our mission will be jeopardy! We cannot allow that. Be our eyes.” Daichi hissed. The hacker groaned and facepalmed, because he knew that Daichi was right. The mission would be deemed a failure if they would remain there, waiting for what might never come. He sighed and sat back down, putting his headphones back on his head.

“Kitten, keep me updated on the camera room situation.” Kenma nodded. “Daichi, you’re clear ahead.”

“Got it. Let’s go.”

“I hate that they’re moving forward, but the mission is important.” Kuroo groaned.

“I know, Tetsu. I’m concerned too.” Kenma agreed, looking over to Kuroo’s screen when he noticed something. “Tetsu?”

“Hmm?”

“Is...that a bird?” 

“Where?” Kenma pointed at one of the corners. The hacker looked and saw a white crow sitting near a vase of flowers.

Kuroo looked over to Kenma and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t think?”

“...Keep an eye on that crow. I’ve got a bad feeling.”

* * *

The spies made their way toward Yoshiteru’s office, a walk that seemed far too easy. They hadn’t run into a single guard, their guts telling them something was going to happen. They were going to get jumped, someone was bound to show up. Because of their gut feeling, they were on high alert, or “serious spy mode” according to Tendou.

“I don’t like this.” Daishou mumbled, looking into an empty hallway. “Something’s up.”

“Do you think Yoshiteru knows we’re coming?”

Daichi shook his head. “He would have sent his men after us if he’d know. He wouldn’t have made it this easy for us to get to his office-”

“CAW!”

The sound of a crow caught their attentions and made them stop, looking up to see a white crow staring right at them.

“What’s a crow doing here?” Daishou asked, tilting his head sidewards in confusion. Nagini poked her head out to see why they had stopped, also noticing the white crow.

“Is that an albino crow? I’ve never seen one before!” Bokuto exclaimed, fascinated by the bird. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the bird. “But what’s it doing here?”

“Maybe it’s a pet?” Bokuto scratched the back of his head. 

“He doesn’t seem like the type to have an exotic pet.” Daishou responded, crossing his arms.

“Well anything is possible with this guy, to be honest. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was his pet.” Daichi said as the crow flew down from its spot on the pillars and landed on the ground.

“CAW!”

“Hey there lil’ guy!” Bokuto greeted, squatting down in front the bird. “Do you think you can help us find this guy’s office?”

The crow blinked up at him.

“So we’re looking for Yoshiteru’s office because you see, he’s a fraud and has been keeping millions of dollars to himself. And all that money he’s keeping was supposed to go towards this really important charities and he hasn’t given a single penny to them. Plus he’s got something else that could save a lot of people’s lives.” Bokuto explained as the crow blinked again.

“Caw? CAW! CAW!” The crow exclaimed.

“I can’t tell if the bird understood all of that and Bokuto is the bird whisperer. Or its thinking he’s an idiot.” Daishou whispered to the leader, who just shrugged.

“It totally understood me!” Bokuto exclaimed as he looked back at his teammates. 

“Well, of course I can help you!” A voice chimed in. 

“Great! Where to?” Bokuto happily asked, turning his head into the direction the voice had come from. Which happened to be in the direction of the crow. Nagini hissed, making both Daishou and Daichi turn their attention to the snake, who stared right at the crow.

“Nagini, what’s wrong girl?” Bokuto turned his attention back to Nagini, seeing how the snake didn’t look happy at all.

“Is she hungry maybe?”

“Aw, the little noodle can sense my act.” Came the same voice, but this time in the form of a giggle. “And here I thought I’d get to play a little longer.”

The spies all turned toward the crow and watched as it transformed into a human with silver hair and a beauty mark under his left eye. The man sat on the floor and leaned against his hand, smirking at the stunned spies.

“What the hell?!” Bokuto exclaimed, falling backwards onto his butt.

“A shapeshifter.” Daichi growled as the man chuckled.

“Just your friendly neighborhood shapeshifter. Sugawara Koushi, at your service.” Sugawara introduced himself while flashing a peace sign.

“What’s a shapeshifter like you doing here?”

Sugawara hummed, “Same reason as you.”

“You are? Will you help us then?!” Bokuto eagerly asked. The shapeshifter gave a sweet smile toward the group.

“No.” 

“Ha?” 

“You heard me.” Sugawara responded, standing up as a mischievous look crossed his face. “I’m here for the same reason as you- well actually, not really the same reason. Myself and my wonderful teammates are here for the antidote. But you can have the bank records, we don’t care about them.”

“Well since we’re on this mission and we were told about the antidote, we might as well take it.” Daishou stated as Sugawara raised an eyebrow.

“Do you even have the slightest clue what that antidote is for?”

“No, but our lab back at headquarters will tell us.” Daichi stated in a matter of fact voice. “And afterwards, we’ll make sure it’s given to the right people.” 

“Not unless we get to it first.” Sugawara smirked.

“Is that a challenge?” 

“It might be. So, which one of you wants to find out?” The shapeshifter asked, cracking his knuckles. 

“You two go ahead.” Daichi ordered, taking a step toward the shapeshifter. “I’ll take care of this one.”

“Are you sure, Daichi?” Daishou cautiously asked, keeping a close eye on the shapeshifter.

“Positive. Now go!” Daichi answered as he got into a fighting position. The two spies looked at one another and nodded, rushing pass the shapeshifter. 

“BE CAREFUL, DAI!” Bokuto hollered.

“Yes, be careful.” Sugawara smirked as the two began to circle around each other. 

“How many more of you are there?”

“None of your concern since you won’t get passed me.” He smirked. “Don’t forget, I am a shapeshifter.”

“That fact hasn’t left my mind. But do tell me Sugawara-san-”

“Oh please, call me Suga! Sugawara-san sounds so professional and makes me sound old.” He cut the spy off with a groan, shaking his head in the process. That...caught Daichi a little off guard.

“Um...sure?”

“Great!” Sugawara threw the first punch, landing right in Daichi’s jaw. He cried out and stumbled backwards, damn that had been a much harder punch then Daichi had expected. 

‘ _ Shit! I underestimated him. He’s a lot tougher than he looks. _ ’ He thought while gripping his jaw. That was going to leave a bruise in the morning.

“Now, let me show you a thing or two about dancing.” The shapeshifter chuckled. “Shall we?”

* * *

“I don’t like this, Daishou! I REALLY don’t like this!” Bokuto exclaimed as the two spies were rushing down the hallway, leaving Daichi behind to deal with the shapeshifter.

“I don’t like this either! Kuroo, come in!”

“We saw everything, snake!” Kuroo reported in. “I had a bad feeling about that crow in the first place.”

“There are others, that guy said he’s here with a team!” Bokuto reported. “Have you found anyone acting suspicious?”

“No.” Kuroo answered with a groan. “They must all be shapeshifters and that’s going to make it tricky.”

“Ugh this is worse than that one mission, where we couldn’t find that vampire because he had been a bat the whole time!” Bokuto groaned. Daishou groaned too. That mission had been a pain in the ass and he never wanted to see that vampire again.

Too bad Ushijima convinced him to join the agency. Terushima made a good spy. 

Just a pain in the ass sometimes. 

“Keep us updated, bro!” 

“Roger.”

“Let’s hope we don’t run into any of the shapeshifters and get what we need. Then go get Daichi and get the hell out of here-”

“HOOT!”

The spies stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a small brown and black owl up ahead. The owl blinked and tilted its head at them, Bokuto’s face lit up in joy.

“Awwww!”

“Bo, that could be a shapeshifter!” Daishou stopped his teammate, who was just about to walk over to the small bird.

“Oh...right!” Bokuto exclaimed as he gave Daishou a nod, but looked at Nagini. “You okay, girl?”

Daishou looked at his snake and raised an eyebrow. Nagini blinked at the owl and looked relaxed, nothing like when the shapeshifter had appeared. Was this actually one in front of them...or not?

“HOOT!” Came the owl again, making the spies turn their attentions back to the owl. Which...had a bowtie and little fancy looking hat on its head?

“...What in the living hell is going on?” 

“HOOT! HOOT!” 

Then the owl began...to dance? Kicking its little legs up in the air and spinning around. Daishou gave a puzzled look, what in the world was this bird doing? And why?! Bokuto on the other hand, gasped and watched the performance in amazement. 

“Who knew owls could dance! I mean, Tetsu says I have two left feet. But this lil guy is a good dancer!” Bokuto explained, clapping along to whatever rhythm that the owl was dancing to. Or making up as he went.

“Bo, we need to go. I have a feeling this bird is trying to distract us.”

“But can’t we watch for just another minute?” 

“Bokuto, we’re on a mission we need to clear. And who knows what’s going on with Daichi and that shapeshifter.” Daishou hissed. As much as he didn’t want to leave the little dancing owl, Bokuto stopped clapping.

“Ah you’re right.” The spy sighed and nodded. “Right. We’ve got a mission.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Daishou nodded, going ahead of Bokuto. 

“Sorry lil guy! I’ve got a mission I need to get back to, but you were a really good dancer! Keep up the good job and you’ll make it big one day!” Bokuto encouraged to the owl, who kept dancing. “Daishou! Wait up!”

“Come on! We’re nearly there!” Daishou hollered back as the other spy began to jog to catch up.

“Not so fast.” Came a smooth voice from the shadows. Bokuto and Daishou stopped and watched as a panther made its way out. 

“Fuck! I thought I saw a pair of eyes!” Kuroo growled as the panther with greyish blue eyes stopped in front of Bokuto. The panther changed into a man with short messy hair and not an ounce of emotion on his face. 

“The owl was a distraction!” Daishou growled as the owl stopped dancing, when the man lifted his hand, and flew onto his shoulder. 

“It would be wise for the two of you to leave and claim your leader before either one of you could get hurt.” He said calmly, stroking his owl’s belly.

“Hooooot.” 

“You have no business dealing with Yoshiteru. But unlike myself and my teammates, we have business with him.”

“He’s holding back millions of dollars that were supposed-”

“To go to charity.” The shapeshifter cut Bokuto off. “I’m very well aware of that. We all are. His time will come when the people working for those charities realize that they never received such payment. They’ll call him out before he knows it. It’ll just take time.”

“No, those charities need them now!” Bokuto exclaimed. How could someone not care about this?!

“And we need that antidote. Tell me, do either of you know what that antidote is for and why it was created?” He asked, looking over to both spies.

“No idea, but we’ll take it and make sure the right people will get it!” Bokuto answered. “Daishou! The concert will be ending soon! Go! I’ve got this pretty boy and his really cool dancing owl!”

“Hoot!” The owl exclaimed with pride. The shapeshifter rolled his eyes.

“Be careful! I better not come back to that owl pecking your ear off!” Daishou exclaimed as he began to run.

_ “Owl to Queen, the last one is coming your way.” _

“THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING!!!” Bokuto hollered back.

“Hoot?” 

“That owl wasn’t even close to pecking my ear off!” Bokuto groaned. “But they never let me live that down...well at least it was an owl. Hey what’s your owl’s name?!”

“Butternut.”

“Butternut? That’s a neat name! What’s your name?” Bokuto asked.

“You are a strange man with strange moods.” The man commented as he crossed his arms.

“I get that a lot.”

“Akaashi Keiji.” He responded. “If you would excuse me, I’d like to put Butternut down for a moment.”

“Yeah, sure!” 

“Thank you. Butternut, you know what to do.” 

“Hoot!” The owl nodded as he flew to the pillar above Bokuto, who raised an eyebrow. 

“Ha? Hey I thought you were going to set him down-” Bokuto started to say, but ducked JUST as Akaashi jumped up to kick him in the head. “WHOA!”

“Enough talk. You and your team are distracting us from our mission. Queen needs to get that antidote from the traitor.” Akaashi said as he narrowed his eyes and pulled out a chained kama.

* * *

“Kuroo, am I clear?”

“Clear.”

“No human, animal or shapeshifter in my way?” Daishou asked, spying from behind the corner into the empty hallway.

“Clear.”

“Roger. ...Oi cat, are you feeling okay?”

“No snake, my spleen exploded. Of course I’m fine! Being someone’s eyes when you have no idea what’s going on is stressful!” 

“You better fix that.” Daishou commented as he pulled his watch up. He just needed to run across the hallway and he’d be in front of Yoshiteru’s office.

“Door’s unlocked. Kenma’s unlocked it already.” 

“Thanks Kenma- wait, what happened to calling him Kitten?” That was unusual, Kuroo always called Kenma Kitten.

“It slipped my mind, stressed.” Daishou raised an eyebrow as he made his way toward the office.

“Right. Stress. Go play with Minko and Minto while we finish up here.” ‘ _ What the fuck is going on with Kuroo? This isn’t like him. _ ’

“After you three get back here, I will.”

Daishou stood in front of the door looked around before turning the knob. The door opened with ease into a dark, fancy looking office. 

‘ _Clear._ ’

“Oi, how’d you know the door was open?” Kuroo asked.

“Ha? You told me the door was open, you stupid cat.”

“For your information, snake. I haven’t been in contact with you since you left Bo behind.” Kuroo informed him, making the spy stop. “Kitten and I have been working on trying to piece together how these shapeshifters got into the building and if they were the ones who screwed up the cameras.”

“Wait...that wasn’t you I was just talking to?” 

“No?”

“Then...who have I been in contact with?” Daishou asked as he slowly turned around.

“Tetsu, he’s not alone. Someone’s in there.” Kenma said, turning his laptop to the hacker and pointed to a blob of warm heat in the corner.

“OI! SOMEONE’S IN THERE-”

A hissing caught Daishou’s attention and he just jumped in time before a snake lunged at him. Nagini hissed and slithered out of his blazer onto the ground, in front of the other snake. The two snakes hissed at each other and slowly circled one another. 

“Oi, I know you’re a shapeshifter. Enough of this and face me in your human form.” Daishou growled as the snake stopped and glanced over at the spy. 

“Fine then.” The snake said as they changed into a female this time with long light brown hair and an expression that could kill. Daishou blinked, well he wasn’t expecting to see a female shapeshifter. Nagini hissed, but made her way back to Daishou and wrapped herself around his leg. 

“Take the damn laptop and leave. The antidote is mine.” The woman said in a cold voice. “You came for one thing and one thing only, not two things.”

“Well since your teammates have dropped hints that apparently you dislike-” 

“Dislike is a generous word to use for a man who took a cure and left my brother to die.” She interrupted. “Hate is the correct word.”

“I can tell just by your tone.”

“Can you? Because you’re still in my way. That bastard is the reason my brother died, the cure they were working on to save his life! But when he heard that he could make millions, if not BILLIONS off the antidote, he only saw money signs. He didn’t see my brother’s weak status and he knew he couldn’t do anything, so he ran with it.” She explained, her feelings about the past seemingly getting the better of herself.

“...”

“Just move out of the way. He doesn’t deserve it or to make a penny off it.”

“What are you going to do with it?” 

“Give it away to those who need it, for free.” She answered, her tone changing as she looked to the floor and placed a hand over her chest. 

“All he wanted to do was make an antidote to save people. He didn’t care about money, he could care less about the money. He wanted to save others with medicine that wouldn’t cost them a cent. That was his mission. But he got sick and Yoshiteru promised to use to the antidote on him.”

Daishou stared at her as she bawled her hand into a fist.

“But he never got the chance. That greedy bastard took that away from him. And now, I want to take it away from him and make sure he never gets his dirty hands on it.”

“...What was your brother’s name?”

“Yamaka Kai.”

“Oi, stupid cat.”

“What?”   
  
“Look up Yamaka Kai.”

“So you’re telling me you don’t believe me?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, I’m just checking my sources.” He smirked at her.

“Yamaka Kai was a cancer researcher, who has passed away three years ago after losing his own battle to cancer. He was working on a cure to a certain type of cancer that him or his partner never disclosed on which one. No word on what happened to his partner, but he left behind his only family member. A sister named Yamaka Mika.”

“And let me guess, she’s in front of me.”

“You’ve got it.” Kuroo confirmed. “So snake, what’s the plan?”

“So, you’re going to give it away to those who need it the most?” She nodded. 

“Just like it was intended for.”

Daishou turned toward the desk.

* * *

“Will you stop turning into a damn crow and fight me?!” Daichi huffed as Suga giggled from above the pillar. Suga had transformed into his crow form and yawned.

“Please make this fight a bit more exciting Daichi and we’ll see.” Suga giggled again as he changed into a cat and stretched. 

“I hate shapeshifters with a passion.” The spy mumbled.

_ “YOU AREN’T THE ONLY ONE- OW! STOP PECKING ME!” _ Bokuto hollered over his earpiece. Sounded like Bokuto wasn’t doing any better than he was- actually he sounded worse. What the hell was going on ahead of him?

“Are you getting joy out of watching me get frustrated?”

“Mmmm maybe.” Suga said as he jumped down and returned to his human form. He smirked at the frustrated spy. “Has anyone ever told you how handsome you look when you’re angry.” 

“You’re a strange one, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Crazy. Insane. I’ve been called kinky once!” Suga laughed. “Oh that guy was a lot of fun to mess with. Too bad he didn’t last long.” He sighed. 

Daichi just blinked. He...didn’t really know what to think or say.

“Cat caught your tongue?”

“...I really don’t know what to say after that.” Daichi finally said, Suga smirked.

“Well, I’ve gotten a little bored of this fight. How about we make it more interesting?” He asked, pulling out a pair of daggers from behind his back. 

“About time.” Daichi smirked as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Daichi. Bokuto. Come in.” Daishou’s voice came.

_ “A LITTLE BUSY!” _

“Make it fast, Daishou. Kind of in the middle of something.” Daichi responded as he rolled away from an attack from Suga. 

“I’ve got the laptop. The antidote wasn’t in there.” Daishou responded. “We need to leave now. Our mission is over.” 

“It wasn’t-”

“Ah so sorry about this, Daichi, but we’re going to have to put our fight on a hold until next time.” Suga announced as he put his daggers away and smiled so softly to the spy. “It was fun while it lasted. But until next time.”

The shapeshifter bowed as he changed into a crow. Even as a crow, he bowed before he flew past Daichi’s head. 

“The cat is sending you and Bo the map to the roof of the building. Noya is awaiting in the copter for us.” 

_ “FINALLY!” _ Bokuto exclaimed.  _ “I can actually think for once! ...What’s going on?” _

“Bo, get to the roof now. We’re leaving.”

_ “Got it!” _

* * *

**A few days later | Headquarters**

“So you ran into a bunch of shapeshifters?! And here I thought they were rare!” Tendou exclaimed. He had just returned from Dubai that morning and was excited to hear all the stories he missed during his mission.

“They aren’t really rare, it’s just hard to tell who is a shapeshifter. They don’t have certain traits that make them stand out.” Daichi explained as he leaned against his propped hand. “Like Terushima for example.”

Terushima stopped in his tracks at the call of his name and turned toward the spies.

“What?”

“You can tell he’s a vampire by his fangs.” 

“Yeah and I just got them sharpened!” The vampire exclaimed, showing off his newly sharpened fangs. 

“See.”

“Ah point.” Tendou shrugged. “SO...how much trouble is Mr. Billionaire in?”

“A shit ton.” Daishou smirked as he typed the report up. Tendou laughed as Ushijima entered the room.

“Daishou.” The spy stopped and looked up to see his boss handing him an envelope. “This came in the mail for you.”

“Huh?” He took it and raised an eyebrow while looking at it. It only read, “To The Snake” and that was it.

“Ohhhhh someone’s got a secret admirer!” 

“Did Kuroo finally confess his love?!” Terushima screamed from one of the back rooms as Daishou opened the envelope. A postcard with a cherry blossom tree on the front that looked like it had been drawn on. He flipped it over to find a short letter.

_ Thank you for giving me the antidote, Daishou-san. I greatly appreciate it and so do all the people that are starting to recover from the illness. You saved many lives.  _

_ Until we meet again. And I have this strange feeling it’ll be soon~ _

_ Yamaka Mika ♡ _

Daishou chuckled, turning the postcard over again and looking at the tree. It was a simple drawing, the only colors were the outlines, pink and brown.

‘ _ I’m looking forward to see you again. _ ’ Daishou looked over at his teammates. ‘ _ But, maybe not Bokuto or Daichi. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I took part in an exchange this year!
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again when I post another piece soon!


End file.
